Hogwarts Osterhasen
by Lovania
Summary: Osterhasen rennen durch die Schule - ausgenommen einer, der versteckt sich selbst, statt den Körben. Drarry


**Hogwarts Easter Bunnies**

„Guuten Morgen, allerseits! Ich hoffe, ihr seit alle ausgeschlafen!"

Der Schulsprecher, Blaise Zabini, stand frischfröhlich und eindeutig ausgeschlafen vor dem Lehrertisch, neben ihm eine ähnlich strahlende Hermine Granger, die Schulsprecher – welch eine Überraschung. Die Große Halle brach in tosenden Applaus aus. Obgleich es erst sieben Uhr morgens an einem Sonntagvormittag war, fanden sich doch jeder einzelne Schüler und jeder Lehrer in der Halle.

„Also, ihr wisst ja alle, dass wir – Hermione und ich – eine besondere Oster Wahl veranstaltet haben, in der ihr diejenige Person habt wählen können, die ihr als euer ganz eigener Haus Osterhase sehen wolltet, der dann herumgehen wird und kleine Geschenke, Eier, Schokolade und so weiter an die Mitglieder des jeweiligen Hauses verteilen wird. Die Person, die die meisten Stimmen aus allen Häusern erhalten hat, dem wird die Ehre zuteil DER Hogwarts Osterhase zu werden, der an alle Schüler Kleinigkeiten verteilen wird. Für die Erkennung werden die Haushasen kleine Hasenohren, flauschige Hasenschwänze und Hasenpfoten in den jeweiligen Hausfarben tragen, heißt in grün, blau, gelb und rot. DER Hogwartshase wird diese schnuffigen Accessoires ganz in weiß tragen." Die männliche Bevölkerung der oberen Klassen begann wild zu pfeifen, es war offensichtlich was ihnen durch die pubertierenden Köpfe jagte.

„Nun, lasst uns mal sehen, wer die glücklichen Gewinner sind. Hermine, würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen und uns den besonderen Haus Osterhase der Gryffindors präsentieren?"

„Mit Vergnügen, Blaise. Eigentlich ist hier keine große Überraschung. Die Gewinnerin ist natürlich, niemand anderes als Ginny Weasley!" Der Gryffindor Tisch jaulte in Begeisterung auf. Ginny Weasley in einem Hasenkostüm, Träume wurden war. Naja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt für ihren Bruder, der jedoch glücklicherweise unter zu viel Schock stand, um irgendwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

„Also Blaise, warum erzählst du uns nicht, wen die Ravenclaws gerne in so einem _entzückenden_ Outfit sehen wollen?"

„Großartige Idee, mein Schatz. Da lass ich mich nicht zweimal Fragen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das ebenso berechenbar, natürlich ist der Ravenclaw Haushase Cho Chang!" Diesmal erklangen die nicht minder lauten Jubelschreie vom Ravenclaw Tisch.

Nachdem die Halle sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fuhr Hermine fort: „So also, lasst uns nun zum Osterhasen der Hufflepuffs kommen. Ich muss schon sagen, das war schockierend. Niemand hätte je gedacht, dass der Hufflepuffhase von allen Schülern, niemand anderes sein wird als _Pansy Parkinson_!"

Einige klatschenden Geräusche waren zu hören, jedoch sehr viel vorsichtiger. Nicht wenige der Hufflepuffs waren dunkelrot bis zu den Ohren. Der Rest der Halle saß in geschockter Stille.

„So", der inzwischen noch breiter grinsende Schulsprecher erzeugte eine gespannte Atmosphäre. „wir haben noch eine weitere Überraschung für euch. Der Haushase der Slytherins wurde gewählt und es ist... das hätte wohl niemand erwartet... der unglaublich gutaussehende und süße kleine Löwe _Seamus Finnigan_!"

Während die Slytherins in ungehaltener Freude ausbrachen, waren die restlichen Tische erneut zur Sprachlosigkeit geschockt. Ein Gryffindor, ein männlicher dazu noch, würde den Osterhasen für die Slytherins spielen? War das so was wie ein Scherz? Unmöglich!

Seamus selbst konnte nur dasitzen, der Mund weit offen, den Kopf von rechts nach links drehend eindeutig unfähig zu glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Nur langsam registrierte er die präzisen Worte des Schulsprechers. Seamus schnappte wie ein Fisch. Hat der Slytherin ihn tatsächlich gerade ‚gutaussehend und süß' genannt? Unbewusst stahlen sich die Augen des Gryffindors zu eben diesem Jungen und fanden sich direkt den tief blauen Augen des anzüglich grinsenden Slytherins gegenüber. Er fühlte sein Gesicht in Flammen aufgehen.

„Also, da wir nun alle wissen, wer unsere Haushasen sind, lasst uns zudem kommen, worauf wir alle waren: Der Hogwarts Osterhase. Vorweg genommen, es besteht natürlich die Möglichkeit die Position als Osterhase abzulehnen, es wir euch ja nur den geringen Preis von satten 100 Hauspunkten kosten." Das freche Grinsen auf Blaise' Gesicht sagte bereits alles. Hiervon einen Rückzieher zu machen, ähnelte dem Unterzeichnen des eigenen Todesurteils.

„Ok, so der Gewinner ist... und das war wohl die größte Überraschung überhaupt und ziemlich schockieren noch dazu. Obwohl, wenn man bedenkt, dass in etwa die Hälfte der gesamten Schülerschaft für diese Person gestimmt hat, was ja an sich schon sehr schockierend ist..."

„Mach einfach vorwärts, Zabini", Hermine sprach, was sich jeder dachte.

Wenngleich ein wenig schmollend, kam er doch der Aufforderung nach: „Ok, ok, Spielverderberin. Der neue und erste Hogwarts Osterhase ist – (es gab tatsächlich Trommelwirbel!)... Draco Damian Malfoy!"

Totenstille. Die gesamte Halle saß einfach nur da, die Münder hängten zum Boden und sie erinnerten beunruhigend an einen Teich voll Goldfischen. Falls Goldfische in Teichen lebten.

„Was?!?" Draco Malfoys Schrei vibrierte durch den geschockten Raum.

„Das kann nicht... das ist doch... NIEMALS! Auf keinen Fall wer dich das machen, ich bin doch nicht..."

"Wie Blaise schon sagte, es steht dir immer frei abzulehnen, jedoch wird es dich und dein Haus 100 Punkte kosten", die Schulsprecherin sagte es in einem süßlichen Ton, offensichtlich große Freude an seiner Misere findend.

„Du... Ihr... das ist doch nicht...!"

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy die Regeln wurden bereits zuvor besprochen und einstimmig akzeptiert. Auch du musst dich daran halten", mischte sich der Schuldirektor mit vor unversteckter Heiterkeit funkelnden Augen. Draco blieb keine andere Wahl als sie alle griesgrämig anzustarren, gewillt dass sie alle einfach tot umfielen. Zu seiner großen Bestürzung konnten sie ihm nicht einmal diesen Gefallen tun.

„Tja, jetzt da alles geklärt und ausdiskutiert ist, würden die Häschen uns bitte folgen, um sie ordentlich zu kleiden? Das sollte nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern und dann werden sie fröhlich herumhopsen und die festliche Stimmung von Ostern verbreiten", verkündete Blaise, noch breiter grinsend und führte die fünf Auserwählte aus der Halle.

------

Nicht lange danach waren die Hasen auch draußen und erfüllten ihren Job. Sie waren alle gleich gekleidet, abgesehen von den Farben und einigen Feinheiten bezüglich der Geschlechter. Die Mädchen trugen Form anliegende bauchfreie Leibchen, während die Jungs dünne, enge Hemden trugen, die bis knapp über dem Bauchnabel offenstanden. Allerdings ging gerade sowieso nur ein Junge im Hasenkostüm um. Der andere, der Hogwartshase war nirgendwo zu finden.

„Komm schon Draco! Du musst da rauskommen, sonst bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dir 100 Punkte abzuziehen. Was ich wirklich nicht gerne tun würde, besonders da die von meinem eigenen Haus weg gehen würden." Blaise stand vor einer fest verschlossenen Tür, die in den Raum der Wünsche führte und redete wild dagegen.

„Dann tu es eben nicht!" kam nur eine gedämpfte Antwort.

„Du weißt, dass ich muss. Wir haben die Regeln klar gemacht."

„Schön! Es ist mir egal, zieh eben die Punkte ab. Ich komm hier auf keinen Fall raus, nicht für alle Punkte der Welt, SO angezogen!"

„Wie du möchtest. Ich nehm mal an, du hast bereits eine gute Erklärung für Snape, die dir den Hals retten kann, oder?" Es herrschte Stille. Beide wussten sie, dass es absolut nichts geben würde, dass Dracos Leben vor der Wut ihres Hauslehrers in so einem Fall bewahren könnte.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen Blaise!" Damit flog die Tür abrupt auf und ein grummelnder Malfoy stand im Türrahmen, süße weiße Hasenohren auf dem Kopf, weiße Pfoten an den Füßen und Handschuhe an den Händen, nicht zu vergessen ein kleiner flauschiger Hasenschwanz an seiner Rückseite. Wie auch die anderen Hasen trug er unmöglich enge Hotpants, die seine langen Beine zeigten.

„Vergiss deinen Korb nicht, hottie. Und hör auf so wütend vor dir her zu starren. Du sollst glücklich, freundlich und in einer festlichen Frühlingslaune sein, verstanden." Die beiden Jungs standen einige Sekunden voreinander, versuchten sich gegenseitig in den Boden zu starren, bis Draco letztendlich den verzauberten Osterkorb, gefüllt mit grünem Stroh, ergriff und an Blaise vorbeiging, Nase hoch dem Himmel entgegen. Wenn er das schon machte, dann würde er es mit Eleganz und so viel Würde wie möglich machen.

Draco schlich durch die Korridore und versuchte den anderen Schülern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er war wirklich nicht wild darauf gefunden zu werden, diese primitiven Schokolade-Verrückten würden wahrscheinlich angreifen. Bis jetzt, funktionierte es perfekt.

Er erreichte die Treppe vor der Eingangshalle, als auf einmal ein kleines Hufflepuff Mädchen, Erstklässlerin, an dieser herunter rannte. Sie stoppte in ihrem Weg, als sie Draco entdeckte und beobachtete ihn mit großen, runden Augen.

„Oh, hi, Bist du der Hogwartshase?", fragte sie mit einer kleinen, schüchternen Stimme, ihre Wangen flammten pink auf.

„Nenn mich nicht so!" Es kam schärfer raus, als beabsichtigt und der Junge bereute es fast im selben Moment, als das schüchterne Lächeln fiel und das Gesicht sich in Angst verzerrte. Sie murmelte ein sanftes ‚Tut mir Leid' und beeilte sich die Treppe hinunter zu kommen, beachtete dabei nicht, wohin sie trat. In ihrer Eile stolperte sie plötzlich über ihre eigenen Füße und landete hart auf dem Boden.

Reflexartig sprang Draco an die Seite des Mädchens und half ihr aufzusitzen. Sie weinte stockend und hielt sich den Fuß, offensichtlich verstaut.

„Hey, hey, das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen. Ich mach es wieder gut." Draco fummelte schnell nach seinem Zauberstab in dem Korb und vollführte einige schnelle und simple Heilzaubersprüche, aber trotzdem hörte sie noch nicht auf zu weinen.

„Ssh, komm schon, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht. Ich hab dich schon lange geheilt." Er hörte nicht auf beruhigende Worte zu murmeln, während er sich hilflos umsah bis seine Augen auf den Korb fielen. Er schnappte diesen und tauchte praktisch darin ein und suchte irgendetwas, das das Mädchen aufheitern würde. Er bekam etwas Weiches in die Hände. Naja, das würde sicher helfen, egal was es war. Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht kommen.

Also zog er es heraus und schwenkte es prompt vor dem nassen Gesicht.

„Schau mal, was ich hier habe. Komm schon Kleines. Ich hab hier was, das wartet nur auf dich." Gott, ich hör mich ja total lächerlich an, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, doch er schwenkte weiterhin das Ding in seiner Hand und brabbelte in dieser fürsorglichen Stimme, die er normalerweise versuchte nicht zu benutzen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, eigentlich nur ein paar schnelle Blicke auf das Ding in seiner Hand und sie hörte auf einmal auf zu weinen um zu es anzustarren. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich langsam von verwundert zu purem Vergnügen. Ihr Grinsen drohte ihr Gesicht in zwei zu teilen. Sie war tatsächlich ziemlich süß und Draco konnte das Lächeln nicht verhindern.

Es hielt, bis ein stechender Schmerz ihn durchzuckte und er das Objekt mit einem überraschten Schrei fallen ließ. Er schüttelte die Hand und betrachtete sie Stirn runzelnd. Ein hohes Piepsen ließ ihn in erstarren und langsam den Blick senken.

„Was zum...!?" Da vor ihm zwitscherte ein kleines, rundes Kücken, ziemlich ähnlich einem Bällchen. Das Hufflepuff Mädchen, was sonst, überschlug sich fast über das gelbe, flauschige Ding und spielte auch prompt damit.

Der Slytherin betrachtete beide unverwandt bis große, runde und scheinende Augen in ihn bohrten. In stummer Frag hob sich eine Augenbraue.

„Was?", fragte er letztendlich, als nichts zu hören war.

„Könntest du... naja, noch mehr Kücken herausholen? Biiittee?" Sie bettelte schüchtern ohne ihr Grinsen nur im Geringsten einzudämmen. Er murrte leise vor sich hin, aber erwiderte das Grinsen nichtsdestotrotz und kramte im Osterkorb solange, bis er erneut etwas Weiches fühlte.

Er runzelte ein Wenig die Stirn und fragte sich, ob das nun ein Kücken war. Es schien größer zu sein. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nur ein Weg es heraus zu finden. Draco zog es also heraus und kam Gesicht zu Stupsnase mit einem echten Häschen.

„Das ist doch ein Witz! Ein Hase?"

„Owww, wie süüüß! Kann ich es haben? Kann ich? Bitte!"

„Mh... was auch immer", der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und ließ das Kaninchen in die ausgestreckten Arme des springenden Mädchen fallen.

Mit einem langen Seufzen raffte Draco sich hoch auf die Füße und warf prompt aus versehen den Korb um, Tollpatsch der er heute wohl war.

„Scheiße", zischte er durch die Zähne als ein ganzer Schwarm von gelben Kügelchen aus dem Ding strömten und in Kreisen rannten, laut zwitschernd und piepsend. Sogar noch ein paar andere Hasen entkamen in die Freiheit.

„Hey, wartet! Bleib doch hier!", schrie das kleine Mädchen aufgeregt, als ihre beiden neuen Freunde ihren Verwandten hinterher liefen. Sie, natürlich, jagte sofort hinter ihnen her, freudig auflachend.

„Merlins Unterhosen, ich dachte, ich sollte Süßigkeiten verteilen, keine reale, lebende Tiere. Aber warum bin ich eigentlich überrascht? Das ist so typisch Blaise." Draco murmelte vor sich hin und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein. Er starrte der Masse hinterher, als diese durch die Flügeltüren ins Freie liefen.

„Tja, und dahin gehen sie." Der blonde Junge zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme plötzlich hinter sich auf der Treppe vernahm. Unwillig drehte er sich um, er kannte diese Stimme zu gut.

Und da stand er, wie beiläufig ans Geländer lehnend.

„Potter."

"Ebenfalls hallo, kleiner Hogwartshase." Draco verengte die Augen in einem Todesblick, der wirklich imponierend gewesen wäre, kämen die roten Wangen dem Effekt nicht in die Quere. Plötzlich wurde er sich seines Outfits wieder voll bewusst und in einer verlegenen Geste verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hey, was soll das mit dem bösen Blick? Solltest du nicht voller Freude und Sonnenschein sein? Und außerdem, du bist doch der Hogwarts Osterhase, also wo bleibt mein Geschenk?" Draco fragte sich kurz, ob ein kräftiger Schlag in das irritierend grinsende Gesicht wohl genug von einem Geschenk für den Jungen-der-schon-lange-nicht-mehr-leben-sollte sein würde.

Er knirschte gereizt mit den zähnen und behielt seinen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck bei, zum Glück diesmal ohne Erröten.

„Tja, es tut mir ja so Leid, aber ich fürchte meine Geschenke sind sämtlich davongerannt. Ich schätze, du wirst zu deinem Haushasen gehen müssen. Ich wette, sie wäre einfach begeistert dir _all_ ihre Geschenke zu geben", spöttelte Draco über seinen Schulrivalen, der den Nerv hatte darüber noch mehr zu grinsen! Was für ein Idiot! Verdammt und er konnte nicht einmal, was dagegen unternehmen! Wie sollte er einschüchternd wirken, wenn er in einem Hasenkostüm herumlaufen musste? Nicht fair!

„Ich weiß ja nicht Malfoy, aber das glitzernde Ding dort auf dem Boden, gleich bei deinem Korb, sieht verdächtig nach einem Ostergeschenk aus."

Einige Male verwundernd zwinkernd, sah Draco langsam hinunter und entdeckte etwas genau an der Stelle, auf die Potter deutete. Verdammt.

„Nun, worauf wartest du?" Ok, Potter hatte so was von keinem Recht die Augenbraue so zu heben! Das war sein Move. A Malfoy-move!

"Ach, was soll's?" Mit der Hand verwerfend wedelnd ging der Blonde zu dem Teil und hob es auf. Eine Kette? Er zuckte nur mit der Schulter – was interessierte ihn das? – und hielt sie dem anderen Jungen entgegen.

„Was? Du legst sie mir nicht an?" Ein tiefes Stöhnen kämpfte sich seinen Weg hoch vom hinteren Ende seines Rachens. Tief einatmend näherte er sich dem Gryffindor. Besser, er brachte es schnell hinter sich.

Potter stand auf der ersten Stufe der Treppe und überragte Draco demnach etwas über einen Kopf. Er streckte die Arme aus und schob sie um Harrys Nacken, um die Schnalle zu schnappen zu lassen. Automatisch rückte er das Band ordentlich zurecht und streifte darüber, damit es glatt auf der breiten Brust lag. Der Slytherin stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, als er registrierte, was er da tat und schnappte seine Hände wie verbrannt zurück. Ein schneller Blick in das grinsende Gesicht seines Rivalen ließ ihn beinahe purpurn anlaufen.

Wer hat dem Typen überhaupt erlaubt so sexy zu grinsen? Einen Moment mal, das hörte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an.

Der Blonde wollte gerade auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und sich – mit Eleganz, versteht sich – so schnell es ging aus dem Staub machen, als plötzlich etwas Warmes über sein Rücken glitt. Er zuckte zusammen und gefror auf der Stelle. Es fühlte sich wie eine Hand an. Eine Hand, die langsam nach unten kroch! Und das in einem extrem langsamen Tempo.

Draco schluckte schwer, sein mund wurde trocken. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht von diesen hypnotisierenden grünen Augen losreißen.

„Sag, _Draco_, hast du schon gehört, was unserem teuren Schulsprecher eingefallen ist, um die Sache noch ein bisschen interessanter zu gestalten? Es ist ganz einfach, wirklich. Wir haben Zeit bis zum Mittagessen, um unser jeweiliges Haushäschen und für alle natürlich den Hogwartshasen zu fangen und dann unsere Hände an diese süß.Schwänzchen zu bekommen", als er die letzen Worte sagte, stieg er von der Treppe und stand so genau vor Draco. Seine Hand tastete nach dem Bund der Hotpants.

Der Blonde schluckte immer mehr nach Luft. Harrys Stimme war tief und sinnlich, beinahe heiser und er kam beständig näher, nur noch wenige Zentimeter blieben übrig. Unbewusst, kaute Draco auf seiner Lippe, als sein Gegenüber vor ihm seine eigenen befeuchtete.

„Und dann, wenn wir einen Hasen gefangen haben und den Schwanz erwischt haben, bekommen wir die Wahl zwischen dem Gewinn von entweder Hauspunkten oder...", inzwischen pressten die Oberkörper der Jungs aneinander, Harrys Atem geisterte über Dracos geöffnete Augen, seine Hand spielte mit dem weißen Plüschteil. „... wir können uns dafür entscheiden, den Rest des Tages, den ganzen Ostermontag und nicht zu vergessen die gesamte Nacht mit dem gefangenen, köstlichen, kleinen Häschen zu verbringen."

Ein plötzliches Ziehen an der Rückseite seiner Hose, ließ Draco wissen, dass das dortige Accessoire wohl entfernt wurde. Harry hatte sich vorgebeugt und flüsterte dem kleineren Jungen ins Ohr mit einer heiseren, rauen Stimme, die eine Gänsehaut über Dracos Körper jagte. Und warum, gottverdammt, fühlten sich seine Knie so schwach an, während seine Hände unangenehm schwitzten? Das musste an den Handschuhen liegen. Richtig. Und sein Herz ebenso wie sein Atem rannten so, weil...

Jeglicher klare Gedanke verließ seinen Verstand, als Draco spürte, dass da immer noch etwas an seinem Hintern war, obwohl der Hasenschwanz bereits weg war. Ein feinster Schauer glitt über ihn und sein Atem wurde noch schneller und sein Herz wanderte auf einmal weg von seinem gewohnten Platz hoch in seine Kehle.

„Was glaubst du wohl, werd ich mir aussuchen, Draco?" Er flüsterte immer noch in Dracos Ohr. Gott, er konnte nicht gerade aus denken, ganz zu schweigen von reden.

„D... Die Ha... Hauspunkte?" stotterte Draco. Sprechen war plötzlich wesentlich schwieriger, als es hätte sein dürfen.

„Mhhh, die sind wirklich verlockend, nicht wahr?" Oh, Merlin. Harry schnurrte praktisch in Dracos Ohr und rollte das R auf diese so aufregende Art. Er konnte sich kaum mehr aufrecht halten. Die Augen fest verschließend konzentrierte Draco sich auf... naja, auf alles andere, als diesen Körper, so nah an seinem. Er versuchte es zumindest.

„Allerdings glaube ich kaum, dass ich mich für die entscheiden werde. Oh nein. Ich hab etwas wesentlich Besseres im Sinne, was denkst du darüber? Eine ganze _Nacht_ mit dir, das ist nun wirklich verführerisch. Komm schon, mein kleines Häschen, was sagst du dazu?

„D... Du... Deine Hand ist immer noch an meinem... Hintern." Wie kam es, dass ein solch simpler Satz auf einmal so schwer auszusprechen war? Eh, Moment, war das überhaupt eine Frage?

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören. Harry bewegte seinen Kopf etwas zurück, streifte dabei ihre Wangen übereinander und machte direkt vor dem Gesicht des Andren halt, ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe.

„In der Tat", hauchte er, jedoch ohne seine Hand auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Der größere der Beiden drückte sich näher heran, brachte ihre Nasenspitzen zusammen. Er hielt direkt noch bevor ihre Lippen sich berühren konnten. Draco schluckte schwer, seine Augen weit offen, starrten in grüne Seelen und kurz vergaß er die Hand vollkommen. Nicht für lange jedoch. Bis die Hand zukniff. Draco zuckte hoch vor Schock und schnappte nach Luft, direkt in die Lippen des Anderen und ihm damit Zugang zu seinem Mund verschaffend, indes flogen die Hände instinktiv auf starke Schultern. Zu Anfang waren seine Augen weit aufgerissen uns ein Körper steif gefroren, doch fielen die Lider zu, seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er schmolz in den warmen Körper, der flach an seine presste.

Mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde wurde der Kuss intensiver, Dracos Hände verschränkten sich hinter Harrys Nacken und nicht einmal mehr Luft hatte Platz zwischen ihnen. Beide atmeten schwer und hörbar auf, ohne in ihrem Tun zu halten.

Nach einer Weile, einigen Sekunden, vielleicht Minuten, herrje sogar Stunden hätten es sein können – wer wusste es schon? – nähernde Geräusche holten sie aus ihrer eigenen Welt zurück in die Realität. Um genauer zu sein, Geräusche von Kichern und Pfeifen, kommend von oberhalb der Treppe. Die Jungs drehten sich zu diesen, starrten geradewegs in eine Menge von Schülern, sämtlich mit anzüglichem Grinsen auf den Gesichtern.

Dracos Arme waren immer noch fest um Harrys Nacken geschlungen und er stand auf Zehenspitzen um die roten Lippen besser erreichen zu können. Die Hand an seiner Rückseite hatte sich nicht bewegt, dafür hatte sich noch eine zweite um seine Schulter begeben und presste ihre Körper zusammen. Nun ließ Harry seinen Gegenüber langsam wieder zu Boden gleiten, jedoch ohne loszulassen.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du dir auch schon ein Häschen gefangen, Potter." Das kam von Blaise, grinsend wie ein Verrückter, mehr noch als normalerweise, was wohl auf einen ähnlich grinsenden, wenngleich auch roten Seamus Finnigan zurückzuführen ist, um den er einen Arm gelegt hatte und in der anderen hielt er ein grünes, buschiges Fellknäuel.

„Wie du, offensichtlich", grinste Harry nur zurück. Wie kam es, dass Draco unter einem total verschleierten Verstand leiden musste während dieser ach so tolle Gryffindor schien vollkommen unberührt? Nicht fair. Draco war soweit, dass er ohne diese Arme um ihn herum, gar nicht mehr stehen könnte und der Fatzke machte schon wieder irgendwelche schlagfertigen Kommentare. Vielleicht sollte er ihn mehr küssen.

„Nun, Osterhase, was denkst du, Mittagessen?"

Draco starrte für einen Moment, als er so rücksichtslos in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen wurde, zuckte dann einfach die Schultern und löste seinen Klammergriff.

„Klar", gab er zurück und drehte sich in den Armen seines Ergreifers um, der noch immer eine Hand um seine Hüfte gelegt hatte. Als der Blonde den Korb auf dem Boden entdeckte, bückte er sich tief hinunter und hob ihn auf. Ein plötzliches Luftholen war von hinten zu hören und die Menge auf der Treppe brach in lautes Kichern auf. Draco richtete sich auf und sah über die Schulter.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er, die Unschuld selbst und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber komm jetzt, lass uns was essen. Wir werden noch einiges an Energie brauchen, für das, was ich mit dir in den nächsten 36 Stunden vorhabe." Dies aussprechend presste Harry ihre Hüften an einander, so Draco effektiv dazu bringend, nach Luft zu schnappen. Kurz blickte er mit großen, grauen Augen an ihnen hinab, dann glitten sie erneut hinauf in das Gesicht eines anzüglich grinsenden Harry Potter.

Das versprach eindeutig, aufregend zu werden.


End file.
